Through Another's Eyes: Book Four
by Amariahellcat
Summary: Description inside. Please note; this is the sequel to TAE Book3 and the PREQUEL to Untold Legacy. It is recommended you read the rest of the series before this. TAE contains OCXCanon character pairings; you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Authors Note: Hello all! I bet no one expected this coming, eh? Me either, honestly, especially since books 1-3 have been done since 07, and even UL was finished way earlier this year. But, lately, I've been replaying the games, and about half way through the first eco cup, Tera's muse woke up completely. Basically? Her JakX form is running around my mind demanding to know why I never really worked with her. Way back when, I'd thought that just… y'know, having the one chapter with them coming back from Kras would suffice, because JakX has so little story line to work with.

Now? I'm seeing that lack of story as an opportunity. One to write a little more freely then the first three games allowed, while keeping characters in check and, of course, in character. Now, my writing style has changed quite a bit since the last book, and I'm hoping this will be better then the first three. Please just keep in mind that this is the **sequel** to TAE: Book 3 and the **prequel** to Untold Legacy, so not reading the first three books will make this a little bit confusing. Also, for arguments sake, I'm saying that JakX takes place only a few months after the end of Jak3, if only because I can't remember the canon timeline and I really can't see it being a full year later. This will have no connection to the new Jak game, either. I'm also going to say now that I will have **no specific update schedule**, as I both work part time and go to University full time, and this will be written when I _have_ time, when I feel up to it.

NOW, please enjoy! :)

* * *

The sun was what woke Jak up.

For once in almost four years, it wasn't gun fire, or explosions, or an angry voice over the comm. forcing him from sleep. Just the sun; bright as it always was in Spargus, streaming through the open window to shine directly in his face. The hero grimaced, rolling onto his side to escape the pestering light, knowing it was useless. He was awake, but thankfully refreshed; actually getting a good nights sleep helped a lot. Jak still wasn't used to it, but that was okay.

He had plenty of time to adjust, plenty of time to settle down and unwind his nerves from years of constant worry and stress. There were no more enemies. No more Gol and Maia trying to flood the world with Dark Eco, no more Baron Praxis or Erol or Veger, no more Dark Makers or Metal Heads-well, okay, maybe a few more Metal Heads, but no more Kor.

Things had finally _calmed down_. Ashelin was in full command of Haven City once more, Torn by her side. Daxter had returned to continue running the Naughty Ottsel with Tess, and Samos and Keira had retired to a flat not to far from the new command central. The City was in the process of finally being redone; no more slums or dead town, though Samos' old hut was now a protected site.

Spargus was being repaired, to; the Dark Makers had done some damage, but nothing the Wastelanders couldn't fix. Damas, the father that Jak had never known, was alive and well thanks to a wish, ruling over the city with a strong but fair fist, Sig at his side as second in command. Kleiver remained head of the vehicles, constantly totting the ottselfied-Veger around on his shoulder. Jak fully expected him to eat the former counselor at some point, and would almost be glad if he did; Veger deserved it for all he had done.

Seem had returned to the temple with the other monks, though she still came back to report to Damas anything they found. And a certain little blue channeler had stayed with him in their now permanent flat on Spargus' oceanfront, becoming an artifact runner for the city. Speaking of…

"Ter, it's-" Jak yawned, rolling and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed without opening his eyes, "-morning. Time t'get up."

There was no response; not a sound from the other side of the room, even. She must've been sleeping pretty deeply, he almost hated to wake her up.

Almost.

"C'mon, Ter, up and at'em-" Jak pushed himself up and stopped, finally opening his eyes. It was no wonder there'd been no response; Tera's bed was already made, goggles missing from her nightstand. The hero stared for a moment, blinked, then ran a hand through messy green-blonde hair with a sigh.

It was strange, really. The girl had never been a morning person before the Dark Maker War, but ever since landing in Spargus she always seemed to be up before him, though not out of the flat. Jak grabbed his comm. from his nightstand, staring at the time in aghast. No wonder she'd already left, it was after noon for Precursor's sake. Shit; he hadn't heard anything go off to signify Damas had called, so where…

Jak grinned suddenly, a chuckle sounding as he headed to the dresser to grab some clothes; he knew without question where his other half was, even without checking for her eco signature.

Tera'd be down at the garage, working on her car again.

Pulling his tunic on and snatching his goggles from as he went, Jak snapped them on and slipped his boots on before stepping out into the daylight, a heat wave hitting him as soon as he was out.

Jak paused momentarily to take in a deep breath, loving the familiar scent of the ocean that hit him. In a decent mood, the hero hurried down the flat's steps and out onto the sand, deciding to walk rather then grab a Leaper. He returned waves from fellow Spargans as he went, occasionally shouting a reply to a question or call.

It felt good being in a city where people _wanted_ him there, rather then the still skeptic Havenites. He fit in here, with these rough and tumble wastelanders, and he'd as much as told Daxter the same. Besides, Tera never would have moved back to Haven; she hated the place as much as he did.

The thought of the girl made him speed up, soon rounding the corner before the garage. Jak stepped up and waited for the doors to part, quietly making his way inside. The garage was quiet with no sign of Kleiver or his annoying little tagalong, and the hero crept in further, grin becoming a smirk.

Tera's boots were sticking out from under her car, and he could hear vague muttering as she worked on the Desert Screamer. Jak was silent as he stalked forwards, not wanting her to know he was there just yet. Stopping just below her feet, he bent a little, poised to strike once she wasn't expecting it…

Suddenly he seized her ankles and gave a quick tug to pull her from underneath the car, rewarded with a loud squeak and the pink bloom of a blush flooding her face as she stared up at him.

"J-jak!"

"Hello," he laughed, grasping her wrists and stepping back in order to pull her up, "Y'weren't in bed, so I figured I'd come find you."

"D-don't _do_ that, you ass!" the blonde girl punched him weakly in the chest, but her smile betrayed her, "Almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Well now, we can't have _that_," the hero breathed, arms wrapping around her waist as he leaned closer, "How about I make it _up_ to you…"

Whatever Tera may have been about to say was cut off when Jak found her lips, sufficiently silencing the smaller girl. She sighed and leaned into him, eyes fluttering closed. Her face was bright red, as usual; she still wasn't used to this…

"In the _garage_, cherries? _Really_?"

The two separated, Tera's face growing an even brighter red at the smirk Sig was sending them.

Jak only smiled lopsidedly, "Hey, not like anyone else was around."

Sig just laughed, "Got a job for you two, if y'want it. Figured I'd find Tera down here, anyways."

"Job?" the girl had perked up completely, making her boyfriend snicker.

"Storm last night churned the sands _real_ nice, tons of artifacts got uncovered, and the marauders aren't after them yet. Y'up for a drive…?"

"Sounds good," Jak grinned when Tera pulled away, one eyebrow going up, "Well?"

"Just try and keep up this time," she winked, hopping into the Desert Screamer. The ignition sounded and she was off, sending up a cloud of smoke as she went. The two men shared a look before Jak headed for the Sand Shark, taking off after the girl. Sig just smiled and shook his head, watching the two go.

Life had definitely taken a turn for the better.


	2. Chapter 2: The Invitation

**Authors Note:** Hi again guys! I'm glad to see some people have taken an interest in this Book, and thanks so much to the people who read and reviewed! (Or gave me a comment over msn or AIM because that's awesome to). Some of you I recognize and others I don't, but this chapter is for all of you guys that took the time to leave a note. Why? Because reviews let me know people want me to keep writing, and I definitely appreciate even just a few words regarding each chapter. With that in mind, please enjoy, as this is the last chapter that takes place in Spargus~!

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Invitation**

"Nothing like a good artifact run to start the day." Jak grinned, stretching and crossing his arms behind his head as he leaned against the palm trees trunk, eyes closed against the hot desert sun. He heard a laugh from the direction of the vehicles but said nothing, content. Both cars were packed with artifacts, but the hero just didn't care about them right now. They'd called Sig, there were no storms or marauders or metal heads anywhere near the Oasis, so why the hell shouldn't he relax.

Even hero's deserved a break sometimes.

Tera was just checking over the artifacts to make sure nothing had been damaged (no more so then when they had picked them up, of course) and to tighten the ropes that kept the bundles in place before joining her boyfriend in relaxing. Paranoid, Jak always teased her, but the blue channeler still went over the same old routine, _just_ in case. You never knew when a Marauder would come speeding over the nearby sand dune, after all; couldn't be too careful.

"Asides from Spargus itself," she heard Jak drawl from behind her, ears pricking as she continued with her work, "I'd hafta say this is my favorite place. Just a nice little patch of peace out in the middle of nowhere. No guards, no annoying Monkaws…"

"No Ashelin," Tera supplied innocently, giving the tie on her car one last tug before clapping her hands together to rid them of the dust that had gathered.

Jak snorted, "Geez, Ter, you sound more cynical then me."

"Likely due to how much time I _spend_ with you, jerk," the girl responded with a stretch, rolling her neck to get a kink out before turning to approach him. A few feet away, the blonde paused, pale eyes flicking to the body of water that sat fairly close by. It was a nice day, barely any winds blowing, and it wasn't like there was anyone else around…

Jak's eyebrow lifted at the sound of clothes rustling, but he didn't bother to open his eyes, "What'cha doing, Ter?"

"What's it _sound_ like I'm doing, Jak?" came the reply, making him smirk.

"Sounds like you're stripping." Some sort of fabric hit him in the face, her over-shirt likely.

"Pervert," the comment only made him snicker, "It's called _swimming_, Jak. Duh."

"In your clothes?" he peeled the shirt from his face, finally opening his eyes to locate the girl; she was already down to her shorts and under-shirt, leaving a pile on the sand nearby, "You realize you'll have sand sticking to you the whole way back to the city?"

Tera just shrugged, saying nothing before she turned and ran for the water, immediately sinking in. Jak watched the girl for a moment, debating, before finally forcing himself up and stripping down to his pants, leaving a pile beside Tera's before charging forwards with a war-cry, tackling the girl before she could move.

They came sputtering to the surface, Jak's arms around her waist and Tera's around his neck to keep herself above water, both laughing as soon as they could breathe again. The girl squealed when he pulled her under again, tickling her sides suddenly. She came up gasping for breath, swatting at the chuckling male.

"Ass!" she laughed, clinging to him as she fought for breath, glad no one else was around, "What _is_ it with you and _scaring_ me today?!"

"Its fun," Jak grinned wickedly, stealing a kiss from the flustered girl, "Your reactions are always so over the top, Ter, I can't resist."

"Jerk," she mumbled again, leaning on him suddenly so that even her small weight was enough to push him backwards, landing them both under the water yet again. They went on like that for a couple of hours, just chasing each other and fooling around, before Jak finally scooped the girl up and carried her out despite her complaints.

"You need to dry off at least a _bit_ before we head back," was all he said, settling back down against his tree with Tera situated on his lap. She grumbled a bit before relenting and letting her head rest against his shoulder, closing her eyes with a sigh. Jak grinned and did the same, looping his arms around her waist.

He could feel the eco that thrummed through her body, that electrical blue substance he'd once loved to channel so much. It had been one of his favorites, back in Sandover; an electric buzz that set his nerves on fire and made his spine tingle with energy. Tera had much described it the same way, when he'd asked her upon coming to Spargus. She was a semi-saturate now, further then he had been but below what he was now in regards to Light and Dark eco; it was always there in her body, always producing that familiar heat that he sometimes found himself craving.

Just having her near abated the need, which was good; he couldn't exactly channel it himself anymore. Haven had taken care of that.

Jak snapped himself from those thoughts before his mood soured, wanting to enjoy their time out here at the oasis. In the end, what had been done had been balanced, and had helped. The Baron was dead, Erol was dead, anyone that could possibly want to do them harm was dead, and the world was at peace.

Now, finally, with his girl in his arms, and no one around to bother them, maybe he could relax…

_"Jak, Tera, come in. This is Sig. C'mon Cherries, I know you're there!"_

Jak couldn't help cursing under his breath, scowling as the slightly mechanical voice. Of course, _something_ had to come up. Something always did.

"I'll grab it," Tera put a hand on his chest to keep him down, pausing to give him a quick kiss that lingered even after she'd gotten up, crossing to the Screamer to grab the comm., "Yeah, Sig, what is it?"

_"Something arrived for you guys, Damas wants t'talk to you about it. I've gotta head out, so I'm just relayin' the message quick. Get your butts back here ASAP, y'hear me?"_

"Yeah, Sig, got it; we'll be right there." The girl hung up the comm. and sighed, running a hand through her hair, "Jak-"

"I heard." He came up behind her and handed her, her pile of clothes, still frowning, "Whatever it is Damas wants to talk to us about, it can't be good."

Tera just shrugged, "Either way, we've been summoned. May as well get it over with as quickly as possible."

The male made an affirmative noise in his throat, the two pulling on what clothing they could before hopping in their respective rides and taking off, managing to avoid any marauders on the way back.

They left the vehicles in the garage and headed for the palace, not bothering with leapers. Both were anxious as the elevator took them up to the throne room, though Damas' face when they arrived was more one of surprise then of worry.

"You two have been invited to Kras City," he spoke, holding a paper out to Jak, "For the reading of a will. Krew's, apparently."

"Krew?" Tera's eyebrows shot up, "Why the hell would we be in his will? We kinda…"

"We're invited, Ter," Jak cut her off, passing her the letter, "Who knows why, but we are. Looks like it's in a couple of days in Kras."

"I donno, Jak," the girl bit her lip, "Seems kinda fishy to me."

"C'mon, Ter, it can't be too bad. In and out, hear the will read and then leave. It'll be fine, okay?"

A sigh, "Alright."

"I suggest you two leave early in the morning," Damas stepped in, "It will take about half a day to drive to Kras from Spargus, and you will have to take the bridge from Haven to reach it. I do expect you to remain in contact while you are there; I agree with Tera. Something seems 'fishy'."

xXxXxXxXx

"Drive safely, Jak," Damas patted his son on the shoulder, stopping to smile softly at Tera, "Take care of him for me."

"Will do, Damas. Take care of yourself." The girl swung herself into the second seat of the Shark, buckling herself in. They'd managed to find clothing more suited to the Kras environment; Damas had told them it would be colder there, much like Haven was.

"Be careful you two!" he yelled as they took off, sending up dust as the Shark sped away under the kings watchful eye. Damas waited a moment, sighed, and walked back towards the city as the doors closed behind him, "I sense something is going to happen, and it won't be good."


	3. Chapter 3: The Road Ahead

**Chapter Three: The Road Ahead**

Two hours after they'd left the safety of Spargus' gates, Haven finally loomed ahead of them, tall and dark and menacing. It was a place of bad memories and strife, and even the makeover it had been given since the war did little to ease the anxiety Tera felt welling in her gut.

Slim fingers curled tighter around the roll bar above her head, a grimace fixed on her face as she stared silently at the approaching wall of the city, knowing they had to pass through it to get to the bridge to Kras but still hating the thought.

Jak, whom had been silent since they'd left, glanced at the girl and reached for the hand not gripping the roll bar, giving it a quick squeeze, "Relax, we'll be in and out before you know it. Just need to pick up Dax and we'll be on our way."

"I know," the blue channeler sighed, returning the squeeze, "But I still don't like having to go back. Too many bad memories…"

The blonde gripped her hand again, more tightly this time, "Trust me Ter, I agree, but Haven isn't a threat anymore. Nothing's going to happen there this time."

The girl just sighed, and Jak focused on steering them safely through the newly-installed vehicle gate in the wall, knowing he hadn't managed to qualm her anxiousness. Truth be told, he didn't want to go back, either, but had himself convinced that since it would be a rather _brief_ visit, things would be alright. He only hoped Daxter had remembered and was waiting near the gates to the Kras bridge, or else he'd have to park the car and go retrieve him…

Thankfully, the interior road leading to the Kras bridge wound around the city in a straight path that meant not having to actually enter the main city limits. People paused to glance at the wastelander vehicle as it drove by, likely unused to seeing one so early in the day. The few people who recognized its occupants waved, Jak forcing himself to at least nod in return. Didn't want _more_ nasty rumors spreading.

As they turned the corner that lead to the gate, Jak gave a relieved grin, spotting the short orange form sitting atop a suitcase near the single concession stand of the area. Daxter jumped up when he spotted the Sandshark, grabbing the suitcase by the handle and struggling to carry it over, grinning when Jak took it from him.

"Heeeeeeeey guys! Ready to get this party started?" the ottsel bounced into the car, sparing a moment to hug Tera around the neck before settling himself onto his usual perch atop Jak's shoulder, "Th'others all left earlier, took the air train. Thought I'd wait for yah, since you two are more fun'n those guys."

"Well, glad to have you with us, Dax," Tera grinned and reached up to scratch the ottsel behind his ear, nodding to her boyfriend, "May as well get going, don't want it to be full dark before we get across the bridge."

Jak just nodded, signaling to the gate-keeper and hitting the gas as soon as the huge metal doors were open, soaring out onto the smooth pavement of the road to Kras. Now they were truly on their way.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Damas had been right to tell them to leave early; the drive to Kras was close to four hours, and Jak was the only one still awake by the time the city came into view. Tera had passed out not long before, unused to such a long drive. Daxter had at some point given up on staying on Jak's shoulder and was now curled up on the girls lap, out like a light; Teras hand was on his back to keep him from flying out of the car.

Things had been quiet for most of the drive; little traffic was headed to or from Kras, and he'd spotted an Air Train headed back towards Haven not too long ago. It was likely the same one that had taken the rest of the gang over to Kras.

Jak himself felt rather peaceful as he drove through the city gates and glanced around at the city obsessed with racing, amazed that for once they hadn't been attacked during the trip. It was just after this thought had passed that the sudden squealing of tires reached his ears, and three combat racers appeared out of nowhere before him, guns blazing. Cursing, Jak swerved to avoid them, the harsh movement waking his two sleeping passengers.

"Jak, what did you do?!" Daxter screeched, clinging to a roll bar for dear life as they fled the attackers.

"Nothing! They just came out of nowhere. Hold on!"

"Apparently _someone_ was expecting us!" Tera cursed and jolted forwards, activating the gun systems and taking the controls, "You drive, I'll shoot; we can't just outrun them."

A grunt was her only reply, the car swerving to avoid another round of shots that they parried with their own, managing to explode one of the cars coming at them. It took about twenty minutes to explode enough cars to get the others to flee, and Jak stepped on it to get them over to the place where the will would be read.

"All this trouble for a stinking piece of paper." Daxter grumbled, complaints falling on deaf ears.

"Told you something was fishy." Tera mumbled, arms crossed. Jak said nothing, bringing the car to a stop in front of a fairly fancy looking place; the proper location.

Locking up as they headed in, Jak held the door for the girl before following after, both walking fairly slowly. This wasn't a place they really wanted to be, and the prior events had definitely made things seem even worse.

"Set foot in the city and we're already being shot at." Tera gave a humorless laugh, "Gods, what'd we do to piss off the world?"

"It's likely me they were after," Jak grumbled, "It's always me."

"Who knows, it could have been-" Tera stopped midsentence, staring back behind them, "Jak."

"What?"

"Where's-?"

They both stopped now, looking back, only now noting the lack of paws padding on the floor behind them.

"Shit."


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Kras

**Authors Note:** Hey guys, here I am finally updating again! Sorry it took so long! I was busy with work and school _and_ trying (and succeeding!) to finish Faeriestone! But I've been replaying Jak3(and now Jak2) as a de-stressor of sorts and my Tera muse kicked back in, so here's another chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Welcome to Kras**

Kras city was, amazingly enough, silent.

The Sand Shark rolled slowly through the streets nearer the hotel, engine thrumming from being kept at such a slow pace. Daxter was nowhere in sight; somehow the ottsel had managed to scamper away without either so much as noticing.

Jak couldn't help but grumble under his breath, annoyed. After the run in with the random gun-men, all he'd wanted to do was go in, hear the will, and get out; was that too much to ask for? Apparently. Much as he loved his friend, he wished he wasn't such a hardhead at times.

Tera was thinking along much the same lines, hand once more clenched around the roll bar as she looked around the streets, hoping for some sign of their orange friend. This was ridiculous; where the hell could he have gotten to?

"Where would Daxter have gone?" she mused quietly, eyebrows knitting.

Jak grunted, "Who knows? Somewhere with food maybe, like-"

"A bar." Tera's eyes widened, gaze snapping to Jak, "We passed a bar on our way to the hotel, remember? The Bloody Hook, I think."

"Shit, you're right." Now Jak hit the gas, trying to remember where the bar had been as he swerved around corners and obstacles. It had been a distance inside the city, but not too far away from the hotel-

"There!" Tera jerked forwards in her seat, hand snapping out to point; Jak followed her directions, teeth set. She was right; the Bloody Hook sat a few intersections ahead of them, its window level with the street. A vague orange blob could be seen through the water and glass, and Jak hit the gas, heading straight for it-

-only to be thwarted by another group of gunners that came squealing out of nowhere, blocking their path. Jak cursed and swerved, flooring the gas to get out of range; Tera had the Shark's own weapons systems ready in a second, firing away when one of the cars appeared in front of them.

It was his death; the Shark's machine guns had it torn apart in no time.

"We need to get Daxter and get back to the hotel!" she screeched, firing away at the enemies around them, "This is ridiculous!"

Jak just cursed and swerved around another corner, mentally keeping the location of the Bloody Hook at the front of his mind while Tera took care of the enemies. One fell to a newer rocket mod, and eventually only a few remained behind them. Fed up, the blonde grit his teeth and spun towards the Bloody Hook, gunning it, "Hold on!"

The bars window appeared ahead again, but Jak had in intentions of slowing down; the Shark smashed easily through it, glass and water and fish flying everywhere as they sped through, spinning to a halt just inside the thing.

Jak jumped to his feet, glaring at his friend, "Dax, get in the car!"

"Jaaaak!" the ottsel tossed his mug to the ground, grumpy as ever, "You ruined my story!"

One look at the now-standing occupants of the bar set Jak's expression, "_Now_."

A sudden _thunk_ followed a knife embedding itself into the bar beside Daxter's head, the ottsel screaming and dashing for the car, "Whattaya waiting for? Step on it, Jak!"

He did just that, speeding back out the window and leaving a group of pissed off racers behind them. Not a word was said on the way back to the hotel, and the silence remained heavy even once they'd gotten there. It was time to get the damned will over with.

* * *

"Let's get this over with and blow this burg!" Daxter had his hands on his hips, obviously annoyed, "Who called us here, anyways?"

Keira was the one who answered, leaning against the table, "Krew's daughter, Rayne."

Jak's eyebrows shot up, "Krew had a daughter? Huh."

"Krew? Reproduced? Ewwwww!" Daxter shuddered, "Can you imagine what that tub of jelly must _look_ like?"

The ottsel hadn't noticed the doors behind them opening during his spiel, though everyone else did and turned to look.

"Thank you for coming to Kras City." A rather sophisticated voice rang out, "It looks like some didn't make it. Ah well; I'm Rayne."

The woman was slim and blue haired, the complete opposite of what the group had been expecting.

"Before father died, his wishes were simple; to have his will played for his closest associates, and for us to drink to his passing," she poured the wine she'd been carrying into the goblets that had been set on the table, motioning them towards the group, "This special vintage he kept for this very occasion; to toast his death."

Jak and Tera took the last two glasses, sharing a look at Rayne's words before once more turning their gazes to her as she rose her own goblet in a toast.

"Here's to… old friends, and to father's untimely death." Everyone but Jak downed their wine, the male vaguely suspicious; it was only once Rayne had downed her own that he drank his, setting his goblet down by Tera's, "Now, without further delay, here is his message to us."

Rayne sat at the head of the table, hitting the play button on the will; a holo image of Krew popped up over the table, as gruesome as the big man himself had been.

"_Hello nearly friends, and mostly enemies; if you're listening to this message, I must be dead. Ohhh well."_ The image floated further over the table, almost right on top of Daxter, _"As you all know, I loved racing almost as much as I loved weapons. Alas, I never fulfilled my living dream of winning the biggest race of all; the Kras City Grand Championship!_"

"_But even in death! I will build the greatest racing team ever assembled, and will win the biggest race on the planet!"_ the image swooped around the room before moving back to the end of the table, grinning wickedly, _"You are the best, and you will race for __**me**__!"_

"Never!"

"No way!"

"Forget it!"

"_I expect you're all riled up by now, so let me tell you __**why**__ you will race, and you __**will win**__! If all went as planned, you just gave a touching toast in my honor; sorry to say, but I put __**poison**__ in that special vintage! Quite unsporty of me, really."_

"Father!" Rayne jumped up, looking aghast.

"_This is where Rayne probably gets __**upset**__! Sorry dear. It's a slow acting poison, or you'd already be dead."_ Daxter had fainted by this point, and Ashelin looked ready to kill,_ "You have just enough time to finish this year's racing season. If you race and win, my associates will provide you __**each**__ with an antidote to the poison. Simple eh?"_

The hologram disappeared suddenly, everyone flying into action at once; Ashelin was quickest, backing Rayne into the chair with a gun to her head, "What the hell did you do to us?"

"Please! I-I didn't know. I drank it to… father never did play favorites."

"Yeah?" Torn piped up, "Well your fathers crazy!"

"We're all crazy for coming here!" Keira added.

"I think she's telling the truth," Jak spoke up, eying Ashelin, "Put the gun away; it won't do any good here."

"_Well, it's been one minute,"_ Krews image appeared again suddenly, drawing the groups attention, _"I figure by now you're all arguing about how to get out of this mess. My advice is trust no one! Win the race and save yourselves!"_ and then the image was gone again, likely for good.

"Jak?" Daxter drawled from the table, awake again, "Next time you want to invite me to one of your little parties, _don't_!"

"I told you it sounded fishy." Tera murmured quietly, arms crossed tightly; she didn't even want to think about the toll the poison would be taking on them.

"We can do this." Jak didn't sound overly optimistic, but he wasn't about to let himself or his friends die without a fight, "We can race, and win; we'll beat Krew at his own game, whether he's dead or not."

Rayne stood now, composing herself with a quick gesture and offering the best smile she could conjure up, "Father bought us the best mobile racing garage money can buy. Each of you has a racing car waiting; we're in this together, so let's get to it."

* * *

It turned out they weren't staying in the hotel, but at the garage itself; it had not only the workshops for the cars, but rooms for each of the drivers as well. The hotel had simply been used for the reading of the will, since it wasn't as deep within Kras City.

Tera was in a daze, leaning against the wall of the main hall of the garage and staring off into space. She could feel eco flickering in her body, and knew why; it was trying and failing to destroy the poison in her body. Blue eco could deal with certain injuries, but it couldn't dissipate poison; she wondered vaguely if light eco could…

"Ter, I've got our key-hey, you alright? Tera?"

The girl started when a hand closed around her arm and shook her gently, gaze snapping to Jak in surprise. She hadn't realized she was so out of it… "Sorry, Jak, I'm fine. Just a little out of it, I guess." She processed what he'd said before, blinking, "Oh, okay, where are our rooms, then?"

"'Rooms'?" Jak repeated, suddenly wearing a grin that worried her, "Ter, honestly, after all this time you expect us to have separate rooms? C'mon, it's this way. Here's your key."

The blonde girl simply let him lead her along, not overly caring about the same-room thing. She'd just expected to be given separate rooms, is all, though she noted that Daxter must have _his_ own room, judging by his absence from Jak's shoulder,

She stumbled into Jak's back when he stopped suddenly, blinking when she realized they'd reached their destination; the taller male fiddled with the key in the lock for a moment before pushing the door open and pulling her inside, letting it click shut behind them.

The room was actually fairly nice; a decent sized closet in the corner, a nice window, a desk with a chair, a queen bed-

Wait; a _queen_ bed? Not two singles?

"Oh _hell_ no." Tera crossed her arms, annoyed, "There is _no_ way I am sharing a bed with _you_!"

"What? Why the hell not?" Jak was looking at her now, a rather indignant look on his face, "We shared a bed in Sandover and in Haven, why not now?"

"Because _you_ are a _blanket hog_!" she jabbed her finger into his chest, glowering up at him, "_No. stealing. Blankets. Got it?"_

"Yeah yeah, I hear yah." The blonde was smirking again, eyebrows raised, "Geez, Ter, it's just blankets."

"Says the one who _isn't_ frigging _tiny_."


	5. Chapter 5: Wakeup Calls and Cars

**Chapter Five: Wake-Up Calls and Cars**

When Tera woke up the next morning, she expected to be _freezing_; every other time she and Jak had _ever _shared a bed, he would have stolen all the blankets _long _before morning came around. It was just the way the world seemed to work, and the reason she'd insisted they stick with separate beds in their Spargus flat even _after_ they'd started dating.

Blue eco channelers were scrawny by genetics; she'd never been able to keep herself warm in cold temperatures and always relied on lots and lots of clothing; even in Haven she'd switched to long sleeves and pants in an attempt to keep herself warm.

But as she drifted into consciousness the next morning, Tera found herself to be decidedly _warm_ and rather comfortable; so comfortable, in fact, that she rather _loathed_ the idea of waking up and getting out of bed. What could staying in bed just a _little_ while longer hurt, really? Surely there wouldn't be any races _yet_…

The blonde girl was just about to drift off again when something shifted behind her, the arm that she hadn't noticed on her stomach tightening suddenly. She couldn't help but shudder when a warm breath touched her neck, senses coming awake almost instantly; her eyes snapped open when a deep chuckle reverberated behind her.

Now she knew _exactly_ why she'd been so warm; Jak was pressed up against her back, blankets thrown over them both and his arm held tightly around her middle. She shivered again when he brushed his lips over her neck, turning red when another chuckle went through his chest, knowing immediately that he was awake and that he knew she was, too.

The hand on her stomach moved suddenly, slowly creeping up along her skin to rest just below where her bust wraps ended, making her blush worsen.

She couldn't stop the gasp that found its way out when he bit her gently on the neck, kissing the same spot after as though in apology. She felt something _hard_ press against the back of her leg, and she almost chocked in shock "J-Jak…"

"Ter…" he breathed her name in such a husky voice that she almost thought she would faint, his hand moving again to slip under the edge of her wraps, just under her breast. She froze, half wanting him to continue and half wanting him to stop, shivering…

BANG BANG "WAKEY WAKEY LOVE BIRDS, TIME T'GET MOVIN'!" Daxter's voice and banging on the door saved her, cutting through the tense atmosphere, "C'MON YOU TWO, TIME T'PICK OUR CARS AND SHITE. HURRY IT UP!"

Tera jolted up, nearly _rolling_ over Jak in order to get out of bed and _away_. Sitting on the edge of the bed she pressed a hand to her chest, willing her heart to slow the _hell_ down before freezing up again when she heard movement behind her.

"Tera…" Jak's voice was still husky, and when she looked back at him the hungry desire in his eyes almost made her die of fright.

"I-I-I gotta take a shower, Jak, s-sorry…"

"Mind if I join you?"

"NO!" the blue channeler was into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her in seconds, lock audibly clicking into place.

Jak gave a rough sigh and forced himself to sit up, running a weary hand through his messy hair. He paused, then glared moodily at his lap, willing his body to _calm the fuck down_. Whenever Tera managed to finish up, he was going to need a very, _very_ cold shower.

It wasn't like he'd _tried_ to scare the girl; in fact, she'd seemed down-right _content_ before Daxter had come banging on the door. Normally, after all, he could _control_ himself; he would know when to touch her, when to kiss her, and usually it wouldn't be an issue.

Then again, they hadn't shared a bed since they'd gotten together; he hadn't counted on it being any different then it always had been, asides from his apparent need to hold her in his sleep. Something had just… taken over, when he'd woken up to her head nearly tucked under his chin, her back pressed closely against his front. He'd needed to touch her, and as much as it seemed to _terrify_ her, it only made him wonder. Why _now_?

His thoughts drifted from that strain when the bathroom door opened again, looking up to see Tera barely peeking out from behind the door, like she was hiding. His eyebrow went up, "Ter?"

She licked her lips, obviously still shaken, "Jak, I, uh, forgot m-my… c-could you…?"

She was eying the dresser in the corner of the room, and Jak caught on almost immediately; she'd forgotten to bring a new set of clothes in. He nodded, standing cautiously and moving to grab the clothes, holding them out once he was within range of the door; she was still terrified, he didn't want to scare her further.

"T-thanks…" she disappeared again only to return fully-clothed, combing her fingers through her still damp hair, "Y-your turn, Jak, we should probably head out soon…"

"Tera." He caught her by the hand, flinching when she froze up. He gave her hand a squeeze, kissing the back of it gently, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… y'know." He tempted a smile, "Wait for me, okay?"

"Kay." Tera flushed again, but smiled back all the same. Jak nodded, releasing her hand and disappearing into the bathroom, leaving the girl to seat herself on the edge of the bed with a sigh. Really, now that she thought about it, she shouldn't have freaked out so badly. It wasn't like Jak was doing anything they hadn't already _done_… a similar situation that Daxter had ruined flashed through her mind, making her blush.

No, honestly, she wasn't sure why she'd reacted as she had, but the damage was done. She'd once promised Jak that she would _never_ be afraid of him, and yet here she was, terrified of being _intimate _of all things. She was practically ashamed of herself.

Tera snapped from her thoughts when a cough caught her attention, looking up. She blinked up at her boyfriend, having not heard him come out of the bathroom or cross the room. Jak just smirked, holding out a hand that she took with a blush, letting him pull her up and out of the room.

Determined to make things right, she squeezed his hand tight when he tried to let go, earning a surprised look from the male. Tera just blushed, leaning on him a little as they walked, "M'sorry. I shouldn'tve reacted like I did."

Now Jak smiled, releasing her hand to instead hook his arm around her waist, keeping her against him as they walked to the vehicle garages, "S'alright, Ter. Don't worry about it; let's just see what vehicles Rayne's arranged for us, yeah?"

Tera only nodded, letting the taller male lead her through the building to the main garage, wondering that they didn't see anyone else on their way. Surely Daxter wouldn't have woken them up if _no one else_ was awake, would he?

Her question was answered when they entered the main garage of the complex, finding only Rayne and Daxter present within. Tera scowled, her eyes roving over the numerous vehicles positioned behind the two, but it was Jak who voiced the question.

"Dax, why'd you wake us up if no one _else_ is awake?"

"Uh, _duh_!" Daxter snorted, "So you guys could pick yer vehicles _first_! Helloooo, you wanna get the cream o'the crop, get what I'm sayin'?"

Understanding hit them both, glancing at each other and then back at Rayne, who only smiled.

"What he says is true; you two are the only ones awake, so pick away! You may choose any of the vehicles here to use in the tournament, and more will be rewarded as you make it through the rounds."

"Hey, Jak, over here! This ones niiiiiice!"

"Ah, the Road Blade." Rayne murmured, clapping her hands together, "It's one of the best Red Cup vehicles, to be sure; quite the catch."

"Mine." Jak laughed, heading over to look the vehicle over. Tera stayed where she was, looking them over before her eyes landed on another car, lighting up.

"What's…"

"The _Dragonfly_." Rayne supplied, unable to resist a smirk as the blonde girl hurried over, excitedly looking over the controls, "Not as well rounded as the Road Blade, but it's quick, and has room for lots of blue turbo expansion."

"Wait." Tera froze, staring at the blue haired woman, "Did you say _blue_ turbos? As in… turbos made using _blue eco_?"

"Well, yes, what else would the turbos be made from?" Rayne blinked when the girl gave an excited 'YES!' and started digging around in the car, looking to Jak, "Am I… missing something?"

Jak only smirked, "Blue eco channeler."

"Ahhhh, I see!" Rayne smiled then, "Well, you may customize the cars to your heart's content; feel free to paint them, as well. I'm afraid I need to check on a few things, but you may each claim a separate garage and get to work. Good luck."

Tera only cackled from her car, grinning wickedly, "Oh, this is gonna be _fun_!"

Jak and Daxter just rolled their eyes, snickering. Oh boy.


	6. Chapter 6: The Proposal

**Authors Note:** So, uh, hey guys! After, what, a year? Two? Here's a bit of continuation for you guys, in time for Christmas, kind of. This has been kicking around on my comp forever, so here you go. To explain: the rest of this fic will now come in the form of oneshots, glimpses of events taking place AFTER JakX was over. Because I'm sorry, but I can't write the full story I'd intended to anymore.

This is only the first of a few oneshots, don't worry. Till next time, adieu!

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Finale of Sorts**

Taking one last look around the room he and Tera had inhabited for the past five months, Jak grinned, nodded, and pulled the door shut behind him, the distinct 'click' of the lock a welcome note to his ears.

It was over. Despite all of the danger, misconceptions, accidents, brawls, and deaths, the Championship Games were won and over with.

He was alive. His friends and family were alive. Most importantly, despite the poisons deadly influence on her only days ago, Tera was alive.

Though she'd been pale and weak and frail barely a day ago, the antidote had quickly brought her back to full health, energetic and antsy now that she was no longer affected by the poison.

And, he hoped, much more receptive to certain gestures. The blonde stuck a hand in his left pocket, reassuring himself that the tiny object he'd placed there earlier was, in fact, still there.

Amongst all the commotion and bustle caused by Mizo's death the day before, Jak had managed to sneak away unnoticed. He'd gone to a little shop in downtown Kras that Damas had mentioned to him before, procuring an object that he _hoped_ would dissipate his girlfriend's worries once and for all.

Keira's actions towards him that night at the bar and Tera's subsequent withdrawal told him he needed to make his choice more clear, more permanent. He'd even consulted with Damas before going through with it, and the king had agreed; this was something he should have done ages ago, as soon as they'd defeated the Dark Makers, really.

Honestly, Jak wondered why he _hadn't_.

He had never been the nervous, worrier type. Hell, he was the one who usually charged into a situation with no plan at all, consequences be damned.

Even when they were kids, Tera had always been the one to patch him up after he'd done something stupid, mumbling about needing to be more careful but never trying to change him.

That was a big part of what he liked about her. No matter how many flaws he had, she didn't care; didn't try to change or redirect or correct him. She loved him for who he was, rough and arrogant and occasional jerk that he may be, not for what he _could_ be.

Which was why he loved her, too.

Unlike Keira, she wasn't afraid to jump into adventures alongside him, had proven herself strong enough to fight on her own more than once, and had been on the track racing almost as much as he had been.

But now, knowing what he was about to do, he was somewhat... hesitant. Anxious. Concerned.

And he didn't like it.

Walking down the long hallway of the Racing Garage, Jak frowned, alone with his thoughts for the first time in months.

What was there to be worried about? For Precursors sake, he _knew_ Tera loved him. She'd proven it more than enough times. (His favorite, of course, being when she'd slapped Keira across the face after the bar incident. Hell, even Samos had been cheering her on for that!).

There was no plausible way she'd say no. She'd stuck by him no matter how stupid or cocky he acted, followed him into innumerable dangerous situations, and taken care of him no matter how bad his wounds were (though admittedly not as much since he'd gained the ability to channel Light eco).

There was _no way in hell_ she would say no. So why was he so fucking nervous?

"Jak, I see you're running late as well?"

The familiar posh voice snapped him from his thoughts, a lopsided grin forming on his face as he nodded at the blue haired woman. Rayne smiled back, motioning for him to continue into the garage itself with her.

"Just a little. Everyone else is gone, yeah?"

"Yes, I believe the last of the stragglers left but a moment ago. I wished to discuss certain matters with you privately, however."

Jak only nodded, leading the way to the Sand Shark, still parked where they'd put it at the beginning of the competition, "About what you told Tera and I?"

"Yes."

Immediately after dispensing the antidote to Tera and Jak, Rayne had made a private confession. She'd explained the whole story to them; her own poison free wine, Krews involvement in the whole thing, and her new status as Head of Kras.

"I would rather not tell the others," she'd said, hands clasped easily in front of her, "But I trust you two, and I want you to know that should you ever need it, my resources will be at your command."

"We won't tell anyone." Tera had sworn, and now Jak echoed those words, climbing into the driver's seat of the Shark.

"We made a promise and we'll keep it." He swore, speeding off towards the Bloody Hook, where everyone else would be waiting for them.

"Of course you will. I know you're both good to your word. So. Did you find that little shop I told Damas about, Jak?"

The blonde slanted her a look, eyebrow up. Rayne only smiled.

"Yes, thanks."

"You're asking her today."

Jak only grunted, the woman laughing delightedly, "I'll take that as a yes."

"A toast!" Daxter cheered as the final two guests arrived, grinning wickedly at his best friend, "We're all alive, _and_ we won the damn competition! Cheers!"

A cheer went up, everyone holding a glass downing the contents of it, Jak and Rayne grabbing their own beside the door and toasting along with the others.

Placing his glass down, Jak immediately made a beeline for the other end of the bar and the one person who hadn't had a drink, grinning at his girlfriend, "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Tera grinned back, kicking her legs back and forth against the side of the bar, "What took'ya so long, slow poke?"

"Did you seriously just call me that?" Jak faked a shocked look, moving to stand right in front of her and planting his hands on either side of her hips, "I'll have you know that I am _no_ slow poke, miss Omagi."

"Never race a blue channeler." She teased, eyes glinting. Growling playfully, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her forwards, silencing her laughter with a smooth, deep kiss.

Barely pulling back, he smirked, digging in his pocket and whispering "I have something for you."

"Oh?" she whispered back, eyes half lidded and lips tilted in a grin, "And what is that, Mr. Mar?"

Jak said nothing, simply taking her left hand and slipping the object onto a certain finger, stepping back to let her look only once it was snugly in place.

Tera blinked before lifting her hand, eyes going wide when she saw what he had done. Nestled perfectly on her left ring finger was a ring. A ring that, quite obviously, represented him; the band made from glistening, seductive dark eco, and the sparkling gem glimmering from within that could only be made of light eco.

An engagement ring.

Tera's startled gaze flew from the ring to Jak, grinning smugly, then back to the ring, mouth working soundlessly. She didn't even notice that the room around them had gone silent.

Finally, pale blue eyes meeting deep navy ones, she managed a quiet "Jak?", searching his face, wanting to make sure that she wasn't misunderstanding.

Jak only grinned wider, lips quirked in that arrogantly sexy way that both irritated and excited her, "Marry me."

Laughing, the blue channeler had to blink back sudden tears, throwing her arms around his neck even as she cried, "Yes! Precursors, yes, yes, yes!"

Jak laughed back, kissing her deeply before grabbing her around the waist and lifting her from the bar, spinning her around in an uncharacteristically happy motion. Neither really noticed their friends and family applauding around them, that Keira had slunk out of the room or that Samos and Damas were already arguing about where the wedding should take place.

Because nothing mattered other then the fact that, finally, for once, life was perfect.


End file.
